PVZBTS Heat Treat (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Heat Treat. Zombies Thermal Zombie * A fiery browncoat variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Thermal Conehead * '''A Fiery conehead variant. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 2. Thermal Buckethead * '''A Fiery buckethead variant. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 4. Shielded thermal Zombie * '''A shielded Fire zombie variant. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Cold Zombie * '''An Icy browncoat variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Cold Conehead * '''A Icy conehead variant. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 3. Cold Buckethead * '''An Icy buckethead variant. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 5. Cold Shielded Zombie * '''A shielded ice zombie variant. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Heatsink Zombie * '''A tough fiery zombie ready to burn plants. * Toughness: '''35nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Burns up any plant it touches. * '''Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 7. Burnout Zombie * '''Creates a puddle where it dies. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Creates a puddle on the tile it dies. The tile becomes unplantable for 10 seconds and zombies slip forwards across the tile at flighty speed. * '''Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: Day 10. Thermal Imp * A fiery Imp variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 11. Cold Imp * '''An icy Imp variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 11. Coolant Zombie * '''Freezes your defenses in their tracks. * Toughness: '''12.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Sluggish. * '''Special: '''Freezes plants in a 3x1 area for for 10 seconds before the world's heat thaws them out. * '''Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Thermal Gargantuar * '''A hot feisty Gargantuar ready to deal fiery pain. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Immune to being lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 13. Cold gargantuar * '''An ice cold Gargantuar that destroys the lawn with cold precision. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 15. Freezer Zombie * '''Flies past your defenses and drops cold ice on them. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Speedy. * '''Special: '''Flies over your defenses. * '''Special: '''Freezes plants directly below it for for 10 seconds before the world's heat thaws them out. * '''Special: '''Becomes chilled instead of frozen. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Control Zombie * '''Wears an environment suit of massive protection. * Toughness: '''30nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Has 1nds damage reduction. * '''Special: '''Immune to being chilled, frozen, or lit on fire. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Vengeful Cooling Fan * '''A particularly nasty fan that seems not to like you. * '''Toughness: '''1500nds. * '''Speed: '''Fast. * '''Special: '''Moves vertically taking up 3 lanes. * '''Special: '''Can blow lightly to increase zombie speed in 3 lanes. * '''Special: '''Freezes all plants and zombies in three lanes. * '''Special: '''Sucks up all plants and zombies in 3 lanes. * '''Appearance: '''Day 30. Notes * The heat based zombies are there because it's hot. The ice based zombies are there to cool the system down. Category:Aaxelae's Creations